


The Morning After

by wyomingnot



Series: Snapshots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-13
Updated: 2004-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	The Morning After

The problem with Muggle candy is that you didn't always know what it might *do*.

"Zabini!!" The shout from the showers echoed throughout a good portion of the Slytherin dungeons.

Blaise was sitting at a table in the common room working on his Arithmancy homework when the magically-enhanced portion of the call reached him. He winced, closed his book, and set a protection charm on his parchment before getting up.

Several minutes later, Blaise strolled into the nearly deserted shower room. Draco was the only one in the steam-filled room, his muttering and cursing in the far stall audible over the sound of the rushing water. Blaise bit his lip in an effort to stifle the laughter that threatened. There was no telling if Malfoy had his wand handy or not. And while Blaise was a more than competent duelist, he really didn't fancy a duel in the shower with a wet, pissed-off Malfoy, something that was almost certain to happen if he laughed in the other boy's face.

"Draco?" Blaise called out tentatively. There was no sense startling Draco, either.

"About fucking time!" Draco yelled. He spun around, wand at the ready, as Blaise stepped into the stall, also armed. They stood, wands poised, for a moment before they both slowly backed off.

"What's the major malfunction, Malfoy?" Blaise leaned back against the now-closed door. "I was in the middle of a difficult problem set when you bellowed." He took a long appraising look over Draco's body.

Scrubbed pink from neck to toe, Draco held his arms out from his sides. "See?"

Blaise leaned in and looked closer. There. Ah. "Hm." He leaned back and scratched his head. "Maybe you should have taken a shower last night." Every last one of the vaguely colored candy trails was still visible, and Draco's navel was distinctly blue.

Draco scowled. "Well?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"What?"

"How do I get this off?" Draco ground out through clenched teeth.

Blaise pushed himself off the door and stepped forward, reaching a hesitant finger out to run along one of the tinted paths. "Well. It's not sticky at least."

Jaw dropping in disbelief, Draco grabbed Blaise's wrist and demanded, "What the fuck did you do to that candy? Make this go away!"

Effortlessly, Blaise pulled free of Draco's grip and started fingering another line, this one starting at the hand that had been holding him. Draco tried to protest and pull away, but he was stopped short by a firm grip on the wrist and an even firmer, insistent kiss on the lips.

Slowly, Blaise maneuvered them through the cascading water and up against the shower wall where he pressed himself fully against Draco. Being sandwiched between smooth tiles and another body brought Draco to a sudden realization. He pulled out of the kiss and eyed Blaise suspiciously. "Blaise..."

Blaise didn't answer. He rubbed slowly against Draco, leaning down to suck at the side of his neck.

"Blaise..."

"What?" spoken into Draco's neck as Blaise changed from sucking to biting, still rubbing insistently with the rest of his body.

"Why..." Draco struggled to speak, his arousal causing severe interference in the thought process. "Why did you come in here dressed?"

"Well," Blaise started as he straightened his neck, "you were rather insistent that I come here now." He reached between them to unfasten his pants. "And since I did bother to come here, straight away, I was thinking..." He paused while he pulled his cock from the confines of his wet trousers. "...that I really ought to come here as well." He stroked himself for a moment before stopping to pull Draco's cock into his grip as well.

Draco closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall; the grips on his wrist and his cock were all that was holding him up. Blaise's fingertips were wrinkling after the time in the water. The added friction along with the flow of hot water quickly brought both boys to a gasping climax.

Blaise smirked as he wiped his hand on Draco's chest, smearing their come along the lines painted the night before. Draco just stood there panting, his eyes still shut. He opened them again when Blaise stepped away to rinse himself.

"I didn't do anything to the candy, Draco. It just stained your skin, that's all. It'll eventually go away on its own." Blaise shrugged and cast a quick drying spell on himself as he walked out of the shower stall.

"But what about the stains? I can't just wait for them to fade!" Draco straightened and stepped away from the wall.

"Oh, please. They don't even show. You should be more worried about that mark on your neck." Blaise nodded once, turned, and left.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Snapshot Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330935) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
